


I need to see you

by hatoola13



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Job, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I came up with this in the shower, I have art for this, I never wrote anything readable, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoola13/pseuds/hatoola13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came up with this snippet of smut in the shower, and although i never wrote anything readeble EVER though it's kinda cool? idk. it has art with it so...<br/>hope you like. no beta reading or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need to see you

He was so close, and getting closer still.

They were kissing. He trailed Garak’s neck ridges with kisses and bites, until it all became a bit too much and he hid his face in the crook of Garak’s neck, moaning and just breathing him in…

He felt Garak’s hand on his neck,  
“Look at me, I want to see you” he breathed, “I _NEED_ to see you”

Julian lifted his head, looking into blue eyes, surrounded by ridges, trying to concentrate, trying to hold back just a little longer.

He was starting to lose it, when Garak covered Julian’s hand with his own, already pumping his dick in earnest, adding that little bit of pressure that sets Julian right over the edge, taking Garak with him, with Garak’s name on his lips,

“Elim!”

Garak looked at his human, riding out there orgasms.  
“so beautiful…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this.  
> hope you liked.  
> the drawing on tumblr: http://hatoola13-fallen-angel.tumblr.com/post/118394848551/i-made-smut-for-the-first-time-in-my-life-about


End file.
